


Lucifer's Fall

by Fandom_girl21



Series: Faith Is Not Bulletproof [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Family, Angel Wings, Angst, Complete, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Gen, How Lucifer really fell., M/M, Pre-Series, The real reason Micheal & Luciifer can't seem to walk away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Lucifer fell from Heaven. And the real goal of Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

Michael glared at me, he still hasn't forgiven me. I inwardly rolled my eyes - this was getting to be an annoying pattern. Michael was leaning against one of the tables in Father's library. He wasn't looking at me anymore, he was fiddling with a piece of paper. I sauntered over and ran my hand down his arm. He closed his eyes, clenching the sheet of paper as a lifeline. And to him it very well might have been, an anchor to remind him not to fall for my manipulations. I slowly pried the sheet away. I leaned my head against his chest. Finally I took a deep breath and showed him my emotions and he flinched from my pain, but the emotions led him to the thought that had been replying in my head for the last few days. It was eating me alive.

_"Will our arguing tear us apart? Will we grow to hate each other?..."Will Michael stop loving me?...love me.... Love me? Love me!"_

My thoughts rose in desperation at the wall that Michael was giving me. He flinched again. But his calm emotions of love and faith washed over me, filled me, relaxed me. I felt his voice in my head,

_"I put that wall up so you wouldn't misinterpret my feelings when we argue, your comments get under my skin, and it infuriates me when you question father so, especially in front of Raphael and Gabriel. Both of whom look up to us. However, hear me when I say this, I love you Lucifer. I can never think ill of you enough to hate you. So no, I don't think our arguing while defiantly puts a strain on our relationship will not now or ever tear us apart. I'll make sure to let you in more often, so these silly thoughts stop."_

I looked up at Michael who smiled at me, his eyes shining with forgiveness. I felt my anger ebb away for now. Touching our foreheads together I whispered tears in my eyes.

"I love you Prince." Michael didn't miss a beat. He just smiled wider. "I love you Star."


	2. Part II

The cries of my brothers and sisters was making my head spin. The din almost made me want to stop this...almost. But then I looked up and suddenly the din faded away, Michael stood in front of me. His sword clean, he stowed it before he looked at me, I did the same. Maybe I could salvage this. Hopefully.

Crossing his arms he quirked an eyebrow at me and waited. To anyone else it would seem like the battle around him, the cries of our brothers and sisters were not bothering him. But I can personally attest that they were. His anger was coming off in waves, but underneath all of that I detected hope. Hope that all of this wasn't true. That I hadn't defied father, caused the first civil war in heaven. Hope that maybe I could still be saved. I smiled at that, Michael thought I was still worth saving. That was heartbreaking, it made me want to laugh at how naive he was.

"Lucifer I'm waiting."

I cringed his voice was like nails, digging into me. "It's true, all of it."

"Lucifer there is time, repent brother."

How stupid did Michael think I was? Even if I repented there was no way things would go back to normal, father would surely punish me anyway. And besides the most important thing was that I believed in what I said, Angels should not have to love humanity more than God. He was our father, they were just his latest pet project. Once he sees the flaws I see he'll understand. We are better than humanity.

"No." I said out loud. I stretched my hand toward him. "Will you join me Michael?"

"No Lucifer I will not."

Suddenly it felt like I couldn't breath. It seemed like my world was tilting. I stared at at Michael. Surely he wouldn't just turn his back on me - after everything.

"Why?" I winced my voice sounded more broken then I intended, it let on too much. 

Michael quirked an eyebrow at me. "You are a monster Lucifer. I do not side with monsters."

Then, Michael was moving, I didn't realize how fast he was, how much he held back when we fought and clawed at each other. I just had enough time to get my blade and raise it above my head before Michael's blade had crashed onto it. I fell to my knees, I don't know if it was the force of Michael's blow or his words, but suddenly I was weak. And that weakness angered me, I did not need anyone. I would forge my own path. The anger flowed through me, giving me strength and making my purpose more clear.

I fought back, deflecting each of Michael's strikes. Again I was surprised at just how much power Michael had. He didn't look tired, though he did look like he was in the moment, the bizarre thought struck me as I watched Michael circle for an opening. It must have been tiring to always keep himself in check, to make sure he never actually hurt me when we fought.

Suddenly I was on the ground, the edge of heaven behind me, and Hell below me. Michael had found an opening while I was thinking. Before I could get up and try to adequately defend myself. I was on the ground again. Michael had me pinned down, he straddled my back. His hands didn't hold his blade anymore, they were running through my wings. The realization dawned me of what he was going to doing. I started to thrash, trying to get him off. He put a hand on my upper arm. Trying to placate me. I relaxed a little ready and anticipating feelings of calm and remorse for what he was going to do. Instead feelings of obedience and betrayal coursed through me. I thrashed harder, trying desperately to buck him off, bite him, trying to do something, anything to make him stop.

His hand slowly crept up my wing, I felt fear seep through me. I was terrified I tried to show him, let him know, but instead of recoiling or showing remorse his feelings gave off satisfaction.

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered.

"It is the will of God." He declared.

He snapped my first wing and my skin went numb.

He snapped the second and my head started to ache.

He snapped the third and my heart bled.He snapped my last wing and my soul cracked.

As he did this I could hear snippets of his thoughts, he was being careless not shielding them from me. But he knew I was too tired to do anything. To tired be any kind of threat.

" _Father... **Betrayal**...Monster... **Sin**..."_

Michael got off of me and pushed me toward the edge of heaven. I fell hanging onto the ledge. My wings now gone made it harder for me to balance on the precipice.

Michael held onto my arm as he pried my fingers from edge, effectively becoming my only lifeline.

We shared one last look, locking eyes. I tried to plead with him, but I couldn't form the right words. Finally I settled on the simplest thing I could coherently think.

"I love you."

"I know."

He stared at me, the light in his eyes dimmed and at that moment I knew that Michael didn't love me anymore, he didn't hate me either. He was indifferent to me. He was God's perfect soldier. That was all.

Not much scares me, but somehow Michael's indifference chilled me. Hate you can come back from, hate you can morph and twist. Indifference was like a wall of ice or glass, you could melt it and shatter it but it would always linger in some form. 

Michael let go, I fell. As I hit the hard ground of Hell. I realized I was alone. Michael, Raphael, or Gabriel hadn't sided with me.

But as I looked up at all my brothers and sisters that had fallen for me I vowed that I would never turn my back on them, I would learn all of their names, understand their personalities, I would make them my new family.

As I looked up to Heaven I saw Raphael and Gabriel on either side of Michael. All of them were immobile and perfect.

As I felt exhaustion seep into me. I had a realization. Heaven is built on duty and love for God. I would make Hell the opposite, a place built on free-will and love for each other. I would guide my brothers and sisters in this, I will show them beauty beyond their imagination and emotions so wonderful it would rival the love they once held for God.

I even had a name for these emotions - orgasmic. Closing my eyes I smiled at the new world my mind had concocted. Soon my dream would become my reality - and I would finally be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> R&R please!


End file.
